Jealous and Scared of losing Yacker
by Sunlightego
Summary: When Eddie finds a Patrome scrapbook, he starts asking about their history... Couples: Peddie, Jara with Patrome friendship. One-shot suggested by xXAquaMangoXx


One shot suggested by xXAquaMangoXx.

* * *

Eddie and Patricia had been dating for a while now and everything was going great. They go on dates, hang out together all the time, kiss… they do all the things that couples normally do, but in their unique style.

They often went on double dates, especially with Jerome and Mara. Eddie and Mara had become really close over their ghost hunt a few months ago. Jerome and Patricia used to be close too, but when Eddie came, they rarely hung out. Mara was crushing on Mick (and dating him too) and Eddie hadn't come yet, so neither Patricia nor Jerome were cheating on their respective partners. They were two single friends hanging out together, nothing wrong there. That was not what Amber thought. She didn't hate them hanging out, instead, she hoped that someday they would become a couple! To prove her point she even made a scrapbook for them!

Jerome did not want to keep a scrapbook of him and Patricia, he didn't like her that way and neither did she. He fancied Mara and Patricia was more than okay with that. They agreed that Patricia would keep the scrapbook. All the time she had had it, she looked through it only once or twice. She had put it under her bed and forgot about it. That was until she was packing her stuff to move out of Anubis House- she was going to college.

Mick and Joy were going to college in Australia while all the other Anubis residents were going to the same college in England. Mara and Patricia were going to room together as were Amber and Nina. Fabian and Alfie had become closer over Sibuna and decided to room together while Eddie and Jerome had no problem rooming together.

Eddie had already settled into his new apartment and was going to help Patricia settle down in hers and Mara's apartment. Mara was currently out on a date with Jerome and that would give the other couple more privacy. When Eddie arrived at Patricia's place, Patricia was putting her clothes in the drawers. Her boyfriend saw a box marked _'Anubis Memories'_ and decided to see what was in it. He smiled when he saw several _'Peddie 4ever'_ scrapbooks but frowned when his hands touched another scrapbook that was not entitled _'Peddie 4ever.'_ He saw that it had a picture of Jerome and Patricia smiling on the cover with _'PATROME'_ written across it in block capitals!

"Patricia what's this?" Eddie asked his girlfriend.

"What?" She smiled at him not realizing what he was referring to. "Oh my gosh! I can't believe I still have this!" she exclaimed once she saw what he was holding in his hands.

"Were you and Jerry ever an item?" he asked her while looking through the scrapbook. He was surprised when he did not see at least one picture of them kissing, but suddenly remembered that _he_ was Patricia's first kiss.

"No. We have been friends for a very long time though." She answered.

"Then why do you have a 'Patrome' scrapbook?" he asked her confused.

"Amber wanted Jerome and I to start dating. Mara was with Mick back then who was not yet with Joy because she didn't come to school that year. You were not there yet, so Jerome and I hung out a lot. When you came, I was most of the time with you in detention or something and Jerome started hanging out with Mara." Patricia explained calmly. Eddie processed what his girlfriend had just said and saw that it made sense- she was not lying.

"Jerome and I are just friends. He already has a girlfriend- my room-mate and I already have an epic boyfriend of my own- his room-mate " Patricia assured him for the third time since he came over. "And, I would never think of cheating on my boyfriend. I love him too much."

"This epic boyfriend of yours wants you to know that he loves you more than you love him." Eddie said with a smile.

"Now would you stop looking at that and help me unpack?" she asked him.

"Yeah, sure thing." He replied.

"Here put these books on the shelves first." She ordered.

"How much clothes do you own? You've been unpacking clothes for the last hour!" Eddie exclaimed amused.

"I do own quite a lot of clothes actually, but Amber owns _way_ more! I'm organizing them according to their colour and season." Patricia answered.

After a few hours they were done unpacking and decided to take a nap together. When Jerome dropped Mara off at her apartment, he came in for a cup of coffee. Mara found Eddie and Patricia sleeping peacefully together and found the scene in front of her cute and adorable. Jerome on the other hand, did not like seeing any other couple's alone time and decided to wake them up. He went in the kitchen to get a glass of water to throw at them, but when Mara saw what he was going to do, she immediately stopped him.

Patricia was sleeping with her head on Eddie's chest and Eddie's arm wrapped around her waist protectively. Mara woke Patricia up gently, who surprisingly woke up immediately. Patricia removed Eddie's arm from her side and put it where she previously laid.

Mara, Patricia and Jerome went in the kitchen so they won't wake Eddie up with their talking.

"Mara, could you believe that Eddie is jealous of me and Jerome?" Patricia quietly told her friends while Jerome scoffed.

"No way that's crazy! You two are just friends. Besides, I'm dating Jerome!" Mara whispered but utterly shocked. Jerome looked pleased to hear this but said nothing.

"That's what I told him! Remember when Amber made Jerome and I a friendship scrapbook two years ago?" Patricia said while Mara nodded. "He found it while we were unpacking and thought that sometime Jerome and I were an item. I hope he forgets about it!"

"If he says something in front of me, I'll back you up. Thanks for telling me though." Mara said quietly.

After that, Mara and Patricia continued to talk together and gossip while Jerome went in the hall to look around the apartment. In the hall leading to Mara's and Patricia's rooms, was a wall full of pictures of Mara, Patricia and their friends.

"Mara, Trixie! Come look at this!" Jerome shouted, forgetting that Eddie was asleep.

"Shh! Keep your voice down! Eddie's still sleeping!" Patricia told Jerome in an angry whisper.

"Not anymore. Thanks a lot Jerry." Eddie said annoyed as he came in. "Hey Yacker, why didn't you wake me up when you did?" he asked Patricia after he kissed her hello, of course.

"You looked so peaceful asleep." She replied.

"You two are nauseatingly cute. I can't stand it." Jerome said while looking at Patricia and Eddie, but he couldn't help but smile at them.

"So what were you doing before _someone_ woke me up?" Eddie asked Mara and Jerome.

"We were just talking to your girlfriend." Jerome answered. Before he could say anything more Mara said "We were looking at these pictures."

There were several pictures of Mara and Jerome together, Eddie and Patricia together, Mara and Mick, the Anubis girls all together, Sibuna…

There was a photo of Mara and Eddie together which neither Patricia nor Jerome were bothered about, but there was a photo of Patricia and Jerome together which Eddie hadn't yet noticed.

Eddie loved that Patricia had several pictures of both of them on the wall and smiles at each memory that each photo possessed. He frowned when he saw a photo of Jerome and Patricia together. Eddie had already questioned Patricia about hers and Jerry's relationship, so this time; he decided to ask Jerry to see if their stories add up or not.

Patricia noticed that Eddie was frowning at something and nudged Mara to follow her in the kitchen. Eddie took this chance to ask Jerry. Jerome laughed at the idea of him and Trixie ever being together, but assured Eddie that they have been friends for a very long time. Jerome noticed that was jealous of his friendship with Patricia.

"Listen Sweetie Jr., there's nothing to be jealous about. You and Mara are really good friends just like Trixie and I are, but I'm not jealous of you two. I love my girlfriend and I trust her." Jerome explained to Eddie.

"I know I shouldn't be jealous but I can't help myself. I love Patricia and trust her too, but I'm scared of losing her." Eddie confessed.

Patricia and Mara were standing behind the kitchen door to see what the boys were going to say when they were alone. The girls shared a known look once Eddie fessed up that he was jealous.

"You should go say something." Mara whispered to Patricia while the latter nodded.

Eddie was standing with his back to the door but Jerome saw Patricia coming while she signaled him to say nothing. She went behind her boyfriend, stood on her tiptoes and in his eared she whispered "You'll never lose me baby." Jerome saw that this was developing to be a private moment between the two and joined Mara in the kitchen.

"They are _so_ cute together!" Mara told Jerome when he came in the kitchen.

Meanwhile, Eddie turned to face Patricia, took her hands gently into his and lead her to her room for more privacy.

"I'm sorry." Eddie said, "I can't help being jealous."

"Eddie, to lose me means that I have to break up with you or vice-versa. I love you too much to do that to us. We are so great together." Patricia tried to soothe Eddie.

"I think you meant we are _perfect_ for each other." He smirked but continued. "I know we have so much history and chemistry. We're like a freaking school with all these subjects; History, Chemistry… Do you remember the chocolate worms you gave me when you didn't know that I'm fluent in French?" Eddie said and they both laughed heartily at this.

" I'm going to try really hard not to get jealous. Now, I m convinced that you and Jerry are friends, nothing more." Eddie told Patricia after their fit of laughter had ended.

"You're welcome weasel." She replied using one of her old nicknames for Eddie. After that, Eddie pulled Patricia in a bear hug and kissed her.

"I love you Yacker." Eddie told his girlfriend once they pulled away from their kiss.

"I know, you've told me that a million times today only, but I love you too cockroach!" she said while they were still hugging.

From the kitchen, Mara and Jerome heard the other couple laugh loudly and at that moment they knew that Patricia and Eddie were going to be alright with a bright future ahead of them.


End file.
